


u gotta skrrt skrrt before u get hrt hrt

by elielah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chatting & Messaging, Did I already say this is gay, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, SO SORRY, Save Mike 2k21, Trans Character, because it is, gay and proud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 18:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elielah/pseuds/elielah
Summary: I had dream about this chat, so now you have to suffer with me
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language so....ye
> 
> Nicknames:
> 
> Eren : issues  
> Mikasa: gay legend  
> Armin: he-man  
> Erwin: dad with sandals  
> Levi: dad with anger  
> Hanji: dads weird friend  
> Moblit: Mob but make it lit  
> Jean: bottom horse  
> Marco: cowboy  
> Bert: one with ass  
> Reiner: one with boobs  
> Annie: one given up

***issues made chatroom with +10 people***

**issues:** we are really having some bad issues soon you gays  
**gay legend:** what now?  
**bottom horse:** what the fuck?  
**bottom horse:** WAIT WHAT ARE THESE NAMES?  
**cowboy:** suits u babe  
**dad with sandals:** if you don't look, they wont see you-  
**dad with anger:** wtf do you brats want now?   
**dad with anger** : and didn't i say that don't add me on new chats you brat!?  
**dads weird friend:** heyoooooo!!  
**mob but make it lit:** just end me  
**issues:** GUYS NOW IS NOT THE TIME!  
**issues:** JUST- WAIT  
  


***Issues renamed the chat * Save Mike like right fucking now* ***

**dad with sandals:** i saw you write Mike, i came as soon as possible  
**bottom horse** : too much information  
**dad with anger:** stop hanging out with Connie and Sasha you horse-  
**bottom horse:** how about *nah?*  
**mob but make it lit** : save Mike? what happened!? is he okay? we just dropped him off to his class, did something happen??  
**dads weird friend:** not on my watch dear. i'll go look is he okay  
**issues:** no don't. just, listen to me  
**one with ass** : hello?  
**one with boobs:** not now babe  
**one with boobs:** carry on Eren  
**issues** : thanks  
**issues:** anyway- you guys know that my brother was with me today at school?  
**he-man:** he isn't easy to miss  
**gay** **legend** : sadly. i would be happy if he just...went missing  
**issues** : i mean mood but  
**issues** : i was walking with him, right?  
**cowboy** : right?  
**issues** : we saw Mike, Moblit and Hanji on our little school tour because why the fuck not  
**issues** : and he asked that who is that cutie. my dumbass assumed that he was talking about Hanji, so i said that it was Hanji and they are nb  
**issues** : because i just assumed that he is.... you know...anyways  
**issues** : well, he said that he knows Hanji and he wasn't talking about them. he was talking about the tall blonde  
**issues** : and i said that that's Mike and what he does with that information anyway  
**issues** : he asked if i was friends with him and i ofc answered that not that much, because well  
**issues** : SOME PEOPLE DON'T WANT ME TO TALK TO HIM  
**dad** **with** **anger** : with good reasons. keep going brat, what did that hairy ass bigfoot wanted?  
**issues** : firstly, rude. but anygays  
**issues** : he then said that he looked cute. and don't get me wrong, Mike is pretty fucking cute  
**issues** : BUT THAT MY BROTHER THINKS THAT WAY-  
**issues** : I THOUGHT THAT HE IS WHITE CIS STRAIGHT MAN AND I-  
**issues** : i ofc said that he has no chance and that Levi and Erwin will kill him  
**issues** : and he said that game is on...so..

 **dad** **with** **sandals** : ......  
**dad** **with** **anger** : .....  
**mob** **but** **make** **it** **lit** : ....  
**dads weird friend** : not on my fucking watch  
**dad with sandals** : we have to hide him  
**he-man** : how do you hide someone as tall as him?  
**mob but make it lit** : actually it's easy  
**dad with anger** : i will murder that bigfoot if he even looks Mike's direction again  
**bottom horse** : we will all help  
**one with boobs** : actually...why it is a bad thing?  
**one with ass:** yeah? isn't it good that someone thinks Mike is cute? I mean, he has been single as long as i have known him?  
**gay legend** : no  
**he-man** : no  
**issues** : just no  
**one with boobs:** ?  
**issues** : my brother is...weird. and not on good way?   
**dad with anger** : his brother is piece of shit  
**dad with sandals:** all my homies hate Zeke  
**one given up:** not that i'm interested or anything-  
**cowboy:** sure sis  
**one given up** : but what did he do that everyone hates him?  
**bottom horse:** he has been just...so fucking weird. like he had big crush on this one girl  
**bottom horse:** and he kept stalking on her  
**bottom horse:** and when she said that it was enough and she wasn't interested...  
**cowboy** : he is the _nice guy_ and not on a nice way  
**mob but make it lit:** he kept sending her messages in different numbers when he got blocked  
**mob but make it lit** : it only stopped when she changed her number  
**one with ass:** oh  
**one with boobs** : o h  
**one given up:** well damn  
**issues** : yeah damn  
**issues** : and when he decides something, he wont let go..  
**dad with anger** : he better will let go if he want's to keep his dick where it belongs

  
***dads weird friend added puppy go brr to the chat***

**dads weird friend:** you gotta run baby boy  
**puppy go brr:**......  
**puppy go brr:** what is this?  
**dad with anger:** Hanji...i told you to NOT add Mike here you foureyed idiot!  
**dads weird friend:** BUT HE NEEDS TO KNOW!  
**puppy go brr:**?  
**issues:** MIKE! FINALLY! HI I'M EREN!   
**puppy go brr:** oh. hi Eren  
**issues:** I HAVE SO MUCH TO ASK TO YOU! LIKE DID IT HURT TO GET TOP SURGERY!?  
**puppy go brr:** ... i mean i had strong pain medicine, so yeah...but it felt like i was high the whole time, so i really don't know  
**puppy go brr:** that's why i didn't come to school for like two months. i just slept and laughed? and cried but it's normal  
**issues:** OH!! BUT YOU ARE FINE NOW!?  
**dad with sandals:** he is. stop fanboying over our son  
**puppy go brr:** i'm older than you Erwin  
**dad with anger:** still our son  
**dads weird friend:** our son  
**mob but make it lit:** son  
**puppy go brr:**.......  
**puppy go brr:** but why i'm here? i was trying to learn something from this class but i guess not..?  
**dads weird friend:** oh yeah! Zeke said you are cute  
**dads weird friend** : so we need to hide you!  
**puppy go brr:** ......Isn't Zeke like..straight?  
**puppy go brr:** like straightest dude ever?  
**dad with anger:** he better fucking be  
**dad with anger:** brb gonna go kill him really quick  
**dad with sandals:** Levi...you know what to do if Zeke...you know  
**dad with sandals:** try to be transph0bic  
**dad with anger:** yeah, i have lighter and gasoline  
**puppy go brr** : guys...  
**dads weird friend:** no no, let Levi do his job baby  
**mob but make it lit:** yeah, burn his house down  
**issues** : wait  
**issues** : no  
**issues** : MY PLANTS ARE STILL IN THE HOUSE! WAIT LEVI!  
**he-man** : rip Eren's plants  
**bottom horse:** they were already dead. Levi just finishes the job  
**cowboy** : periodt  
**issues** : MY PLAAAAAANTS :'C  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Eren : issues  
> Mikasa: gay legend  
> Armin: he-man  
> Erwin: dad with sandals  
> Levi: dad with anger  
> Hanji: dads weird friend  
> Moblit: Mob but make it lit  
> Jean: bottom horse  
> Marco: cowboy  
> Bert: one with ass  
> Reiner: one with boobs  
> Annie: one given up  
> Mike: puppy go brr

** *Save Mike like right fucking now* **

**he-man:** it's laughing time my good fellows  
**gay legend** : huh?  
**he-man** : Zeke was trying to speak with Mike, but Levi ran to Zeke and kicked him down  
**gay legend** : kicked him...down?  
**he-man:** right to the head. then he took Mike's hand and dragged him away  
**cowboy** : the way Zeke squeaked...Levi really doesn't play with Zeke today  
**dad with anger:** no one touches our son  
**issues** : wait Armin, how did you know what happened?  
**he-man:** i was with Marco. he needed some help  
**cowboy** : but enough about that yes thank you very much  
**issues** : ? did i miss something?  
**cowboy** : your plants, next question  
**one with boobs** : it's Jean's and Marco's three year anniversary tomorrow. Marco is bad with anniversaries so..  
**cowboy** : Bert? is it okay if i cut his dick off?  
**one with ass:** yeah, but don't touch boobs. i need them  
**one with boobs:** wow, really? you care about my boobs that much babe? :3  
**one with ass:** of course babe  
**bottom horse:** i...how did you...how did you take that as an compliment?  
**mob but make it lit:** simp  
**one with boobs** : i'm not the one with my partner's shrine in my bathroom am i?  
**cowboy** : wait what?  
**issues** : simp  
**one with ass:** shrine? why?  
**dad with sandals** : let little one be. he has to express his love for them somehow  
**dad with anger** : i knew you are perfect for that weirdo. didn't just know how. now i know  
**mob but make it lit** : i'll let you know that your words are what hurts me the most Levi  
**dad with anger:** happy to be source of your coming trauma and depression  
**mob but make it lit:** aye-

_ *later*  _

**one given up:** i don't believe this  
**one given up:** say sike right fucking now  
**issues:** what?  
**one given up:** give me bleach. i want to unsee this shit  
**issues:** did you see Zeke naked or?  
**one given up:** i would have commited not living if i ever saw Zeke even without a shirt  
**puppy go brr** : i mean- it's not that bad?  
**one given up:** ...........how much do you hate yourself Mike? you need some help?  
**puppy go brr:** shhh, if you ask do i need some help, they will come here  
**issues:** who?  
**dads weird friend** : MIKE ZACHARIAS  
**mob but make it lit** : WHERE ARE YOU? WE ARE COMING!  
**dad with sandals:** I ALREADY CALLED TO THERAPIST!  
**dad with anger:** I WILL KILL ZEKE FOR YOU MY SON!  
**puppy go brr:** bye  
**issues** : oh  
**issues:** but Annie, please continue  
**he-man:** Eren really was like 'anyway, the tea tho?'  
**one given up** : oh yeah. so, i would like to thank @one with ass @one with boobs @bottom horse and @cowboy for traumas  
**one given up:** THIS IS SCHOOL! IT WAS GIRLS BATHROOM!  
**one with boobs:** for our defense, we are gay and can't read  
**he-man:** you guys really...I SAID THAT NOT IN PUBLIC PLACE MARCO! i wont help you ever again  
**one given up:** YOU SAID THAT THEY NEED TO HAVE FOURSOME!?  
**he-man:** well, Marco told me that Jean likes to try new things and he has been thinking..  
**bottom horse:** i- marco?  
**cowboy** : goodbye  
**bottom hors** e: YOU TELL OUR SEX LIFE TO ARMIN!?  
**cowboy** : the number you tried to reach has been disconnect or is no longer in service  
**bottom horse:** my ass is out of your reach for rest of this year. thanks bye  
**issue** : and i oop-  
**one with boobs:** Jean really hitting where it hurts the most  
**one given up:** no one cares that they had sex in girls bathroom?  
**he-man** : not that much, no  
**one with ass:** i mean, it's much cleaner than boys bathroom  
**one with ass** : and it means a lot, when we have Levi who tries to keep our bathroom clean  
**gay legend:** i mean, they have good point Annie  
**one given up:** i swear to god...i give up  
**one with ass:** you can't give up if you already have given up  
**one with boobs** : she gave up even before she knew who we were  
**one with ass** : yeah  
**gay legend:** understandable

***issues added ape to the chat***

**bottom horse:** Eren, he better not be who i think he is  
**dad with anger:** i swear to god  
**ape** : shh, Eren is sleeping, don't wake him up  
**dad with anger:** Hanji, remove this shit stain from our chat  
**ape** : rude  
**dad with anger** : to you? always  
**dad with anger** : monkey's called, they wanted to inform that you aren't welcomed to go home anymore  
**ape** : what did i ever do to you?  
**dad with anger:** you breathe. that's the fucking problem  
**dad with sandals:** I SEE YOU WRITING YOUNG MAN, DON'T DO IT!  
**dad with anger** : who are you..NO MIKE NO  
**puppy go brr:** who is he?  
**ape** : LOVE OF MY LIFE  
**puppy go brr:** oh. bye  
**dad with anger:** love of your life huh? you wanna fucking die you bigfoot?  
**ape** : the only way i'm going to die is between Mike's tights  
**dad with sandals:** oh that's it  
**dads weird friend:** we are going to kill you Zeke tomorrow   
**mob but make it lit:** your murder will look like a suicide after we're done with you  
**ape** : wait-  
**dad with sandals:** say goodbye to your imaginary friends  
**one with ass:** and Erwin went in for a kill  
**dad with anger:** babe, he doesn't even have those. even they hate him  
**ape** : rude. again  
**dad with anger:** i know  
**puppy go brr** : can you guys just go to sleep? even if i have silent mode on your messages just keep me awake  
**ape** : sorry love. going to sleep n o w. goodnight!  
**puppy go brr** : i- huh? goodnight?  
**dad with anger:** MIKE NO  
**dad with sandals:** DON'T BE NICE TO HIM  
**dads weird friend** : HE WILL THINK HE HAS A CHANCE!  
**one with ass:** Mike, you are too nice. just, drag his ass  
**dad with anger:** just kill him. no, let me kill him  
**puppy go brr:** ....night guys  
**mob but make it lit** : WE NEED TO TEACH MIKE HOW TO NOT BE NICE TO AWFUL GUYS LIKE THAT FUCKING MONKEY  
**bottom horse:** Moblit's nerves went boof  
**mob but make it lit** : well you read the messages, did you not?  
**bottom horse:** understandable  
**mob but make it lit** : are all of you guys ready to kill that monkey?  
**cowboy** : if you kill him tomorrow, then me and Jean can't help. I'm taking him out of the town  
**bottom horse** : he wont tell me where, but if i don't come back with him call 991  
**he-man:** you will come back. your ass? not so much  
**bottom horse** : firstly, i said no  
**cowboy** : literally one hour later you asked to ride me you liar  
**bottom horse** : ....marco i fucking, you are sleeping on the couch. out of my room  
**cowboy** : but babe  
**bottom horse:** OUT!  
**he-man** : ......imma just leave and go to sleep goodbye  
**cowboy** : DON'T YOU DARE TO LEAVE, IT'S YOUR FAULT!  
**cowboy** : ARMIN, COME BACK HERE!  
**cowboy** : ARMIN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Eren : issues  
> Mikasa: gay legend  
> Armin: he-man  
> Erwin: dad with sandals  
> Levi: dad with anger  
> Hanji: dads weird friend  
> Moblit: Mob but make it lit  
> Jean: bottom horse  
> Marco: cowboy  
> Bert: one with ass  
> Reiner: one with boobs  
> Annie: one given up  
> Mike: puppy go brr  
> Zeke: ape

** *Save Mike like right fucking now* **

**issues:** i would like to apologize for leaving my phone to the living room last night  
**issues:** if i would have taken it with me, monke wouldn't be here right now  
**ape:** slander and bullying. really Eren, you are going to bully me?  
**dad with anger:** who wouldn't bully you, you waste of our breath  
**ape:** Mikeee! they are being mean to me!  
**dad with anger:** ...you really think that Mike would be mad at us? because we are mean to you?   
**dad with anger:** HAHAHAHAHHAHA SOMEONE IS THINKING TOO MIGHTY ABOUT THEMSELVES  
**dad with anger:** if you bigfoot even think that Mike would tell us to stop, or me to stop, you really are dumber than you look  
**dad with anger:** and that's something, because you look dumber than a rock. no wait, i have met smarter rocks than you  
**he-man:** Levi woke up today and chose violence  
**dad with anger:** i always choose violence when i see Zeke even breathing  
**issues** : oh same  
**ape** : i seriously haven't done anything to you guys  
**dads weird friend** : you were born. that's what you did. shouldn't have done that  
**mob but make it lit:** yeah, your fault  
**dad with sandals** : Hanji is right. shouldn't have done that  
**puppy go brr:** guys...  
**ape** : MY ANGEL IS HERE TO SAVE ME! THANK YOU MIKE  
**dad with anger** : actually no. he texted me before and asked me to stop spamming him and this chat. he want's to sleep more  
**dad with anger:** SO LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MASSIVE DISAPPOINTMENT  
**ape** : why are you like this Levi? who hurt you?  
**one with boobs:** and i oop-  
**dad with anger:** why are you like this? why won't you go harass some younger girls and leave Mike the fuck alone?  
**ape** : could it be..that mighty Levi is jealous of me?   
**dad with sandals:** what? what gave you that idea? i- woah  
**mob but make it lit** : he really is an idiot?  
**issues** : woah. bro chill  
**dad with anger:** jealous? of you? jealous because everyone hates you? jealous because you don't have even imaginary friends?  
**dad with anger** : nah, don't think so. am i mad at you? yeah. why? because you won't leave Mike alone  
**dad with anger:** Mike deserves better than you. he is one of the sweetest guys i have ever met  
**dad with anger:** and there is no way in hell i will let someone like you hurt or even touch him  
**issues** : WOAH!? LEVI HAS FEELINGS!?  
**he-man:** LEVI CAN SHOW HIS FEELINGS!?  
**one with boobs** : i- Levi are you okay? are you sick?   
**issues** : we need an ambulance!!  
**dads weird friend** : chill out. this is normal  
**dad with sandals** : yes. this is completely normal  
**dad with sandals** : and we are all thinking the same. we won't let you touch Mike

  
**cowboy** : oh to have friends like this :c  
**one with boobs:** hey! you have us Marco!  
**cowboy** : exactly  
**he-man** : Marco? but..shouldn't you be with Jean right now?  
**cowboy** : we are together. i'm just waiting that he is done with shower, so i can take him away from all of this  
**cowboy** : and i also will take his phone away, so you can't get hold of us for a day  
**cowboy** : i want to make this special to Jean. he deserves everything good on this planet. and i want him to enjoy and have fun today  
**issues** : oh to have someone to love me like that :c  
**gay legend** : well...if you just would tell to that somebody that you like them..  
**issues** : shhh this isn't about me, it's about Marco being perfect boyfriend  
**he-man** : can you tell us where you are taking Jean today?  
**cowboy** : like i said, i will take him out of the town. we will go to disneyland. after that i will take him to little sightseeing  
**cowboy** : after that i take him to dinner and...i  
**cowboy** : i will...arg why is it so hard to even write  
**issues** : you what? will kill him?  
**he-man:** give your ass to him?  
**gay legend:** Marco isn't bottom, so it would be a surprise to Jean if Marco really would be bottom for a day  
**cowboy** : ....you guys disappoint me every damn time  
**issues** : we know  
**one with ass** : tell us. what will you do?  
**one with boobs:** Bert really woke up just because he wants to know the tea  
**cowboy** : okay okay  
**cowboy** : i will propose to him  
**cowboy** : i'm just so nervous i hope i wont blow this up  
**gay legend:** omg, that's so cute!  
**issues** : I WANNA BE FLOWER GIRL IN THE WEDDING!  
**he-man** : oh!! i know everything will go fine Marco! don't be so nervous  
**one with ass:** yeah! Jean will def say yes  
**one with boobs:** he will! Jean loves you so much he can't and wont say no  
**cowboy** : thanks guys...gotta go, Jean came out and we need to go now. i'll text you guys later what happened!  
**dad with sandals:** good luck!  
**dad with anger:** good luck brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for an short update. i have been so busy and like it's almost 3am again, so :'DD but yeh~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Eren : issues  
> Mikasa: gay legend  
> Armin: he-man  
> Erwin: dad with sandals  
> Levi: dad with anger  
> Hanji: dads weird friend  
> Moblit: Mob but make it lit  
> Jean: bottom horse  
> Marco: cowboy  
> Bert: one with ass  
> Reiner: one with boobs  
> Annie: one given up  
> Mike: puppy go brr  
> Zeke: ape

** *Save Mike like right fucking now* **

**dads weird friend:** and that's why i wont ever try to eat Levi's food again!  
 **mob but make it lit** : he is small, but deadly and scary. i swear i still have nightmares about that  
 **dad with sandals** : this is why i would never even try it  
 **dads weird friend:** oh boy, have i told you about the time i drank his tea?  
 **dad with sandals:** no, but i heard it from Mike and Levi  
 **dad with sandals:** you really have a death wish  
 **dads weird friend** : i mean no, but yes but no  
 **mob but make it lit:** sugar, you good?  
 **dads weird friend** : when you are here, always  
 **dad with anger:** oml shut the hell up  
 **dad with anger** : you guys have been lovey dovey this whole afternoon  
 **dad with anger** : i love you guys, but for my sake, please. stop this  
 **dads weird friend:** oh shut up, like you and Erwin are any different  
 **mob but make it lit:** yeah, you tsundere  
 **dad with anger** : i- firstly how dare you insult me in my safe heaven? i trusted you, you traitor!  
 **mob but make it li** t: ee dees wa dee dees  
 **dads weird friend** : seriously just marry me already babe  
 **mob but make it lit** : ofc my love  
 **issues** : if only i had love like this  
 **gay legend:** then maybe you should grow a pair and go talk to him  
 **issues:** i rather not, thank you very much  
 **he-man:** ...i give up  
 **one given up** : oh, you too?  
 **he-man** : always  
 **gay legend:** tbh same  
 **issues:** HEY! you can't say that :'c i'm just a baby  
 **he-man** : you? a baby? nah, try again  
 **issues** : why you hurt me like this? i'm not Zeke  
 **gay legend:** you are siblings, so same thing  
 **issues** : YOU ARE MY SISTER TOO!  
 **gay legend:** ye, but we don't share same blood  
 **gay legend** : luckily  
 **issues** : heart been broken so many times  
 **he-man:** deserved  
 **issues** : :'c bullying  
 **gay legend:** just the truth  
 **issues** : words hurt you know  
 **dad with anger** : everything hurt when you hit hard enough  
 **issues** : are you going to bully me too?  
 **dad with anger** : always you brat  
 **issues** : but am i your favorite? :'c  
 **dad with anger:** no  
 **issues** : okay then, see me jumping   
**dad with anger:** leap  
 **one with ass:** guys. srsly come here and help us  
 **dad with sandals** : what?  
 **one with boobs** : just run. we are in men's bathroom  
 **he-man:** oh god, what happened?  
 **gay legend:** who is dying?  
 **dad with anger** : why?  
 **one with ass:** we found Mike  
 **one with boobs** : he is having panic attack, we think. we tried to help him, but we don't know what to do  
 **dad with sandals** : me, Levi, Hanji and Moblit are coming, stay with him okay?  
 **one with boobs:** yeah, of course

** _*later*_ **

**dad with anger:** Zeke. come here. i just wanna have a little chat  
 **dad with sandals:** Levi honey..  
 **dad with anger:** no, i will not calm down. i will fucking end him right here, right now  
 **ape** : ....what did i do?  
 **dad with anger** : you wanna tell me why Mike was having a panic attack in men's bathroom you piece of shit?  
 **ape** : what? is he okay?  
 **dad with anger:** don't play with me you shit stain  
 **ape** : i seriously don't know what is happening?  
 **dad with anger** : oh, okay then...  
 **dad with anger:** would you be a dear and tell me then what did you say to your friends, or should i just send screenshots to this chat?  
 **dad with anger** : you fucking knew that Mike is trans  
 **dad with anger:** and then you go and tell that in your little 'friends group chat' where no one support people like Mike or us  
 **dad with anger** : and now they have fucking started harassing Mike and send him literally death threats  
 **dad with anger:** so thanks a lot you fucking ass  
 **ape:** they fucking did what!!?  
 **dad with anger:** you must feel good about it, don't you?  
 **dad with anger:** you have been so sweet on the dm's and Mike literally have been nice to you  
 **dad with anger:** he even fucking hang out with you yesterday and you saw his dog. WE DIDN'T EVEN MEET HIS DOG BEFORE WE HAD BEEN FRIENDS FOR A YEAR  
 **ape** : i didn't know they would react like that!? they asked who is Mike and why they think that they heard about him somewhere  
 **ape** : so i told them that he was that trans guy in my new school, that's all! i didn't say anything else, i swear!  
 **dad with anger** : shut the fuck up and leave Mike alone  
 **dad with sandals:** yeah. don't even try to send him messages, we will tell him to block you  
 **dads weird friend:** goodbye  
 **ape** : guys, please wait!

***dads weird friend removed ape from the chat***

**issues:** guys..that was a little mean. he really didn't know  
 **dad with anger** : i don't give a fuck. they were his friends, and he gave them Mike's number  
 **issues** : but he can't control his friends!  
 **issues** : listen, my brother is weird, creep and sometimes piece of shit. but he really cares about Mike. and he really didn't know his friends were like that  
 **issues** : it wasn't his fault this time  
 **dad with sandals:** you may be right, but because of him, Mike is hurt and scared. i promised Mike's mom to keep him safe  
 **dad with anger** : we all did  
 **dads weird friend** : and we sure as hell will keep him safe  
 **mob but make it lit:** and they were saying that if Mike wont stop hanging out with Zeke, they would find him. we are not going to let that happen  
 **issues** : you guys are too much  
 **he-man:** everyone calm the fuck down! let's just add Zeke back and let's talk this out like adults  
 **dad with anger** : no, i will fucking not  
 **dad with sandals:** you guys are nice, but i have to say no  
 **he-man:** come on guys! just let Zeke explain  
 **dads weird friend** : absolutely not  
 **mob but make it lit** : you can add him back if you want, but...

***mob but make it lit left the chat*  
*dad with anger left the chat**   
** *dads weird friend left the chat* **

**dad with sandals** : i'm sorry guys

** *puppy go brr left the chat* **   
** dad with sandals left the chat* **

**issues:** for fuck's sake  
 **one with ass** : oh damn..  
 **he-man:** i just....i just hope that at least Marco and Jean are having a great time c:  
 **gay legend:** yeah...i might not survive another drama

_**MIKE'S AND ZEKE¨'S PRIVATE CHAT** _

**zeke:** Mike! please, are you okay!?  
 **zeke** : please answer me  
 **zeke** : i'm so sorry  
 **zeke** : i didn't know my friends would be like that  
 **zeke** : i will talk to them and ask them to stop  
 **zeke** : i never wanted to hurt you  
 **zeke** : Mike please  
 **zeke** : please, i beg you  
 **zeke** : i know you are angry at me right now  
 **zeke** : but i really care about you. and i'm so sorry i hurt you  
 **zeke** : just please...say that you are okay and safe right now  
 **zeke** : say that you are with Levi and others, please

  
.... i'm with them: **mike**

  
 **zeke** : thank god, i was so worried  
 **zeke** : i know you can't forgive me right away. i just beg you..please...don't hate me

  
i don't hate you...i just..need some time, okay?: **mike**

 **zeke:** yeah, i understand. stay safe, okay? you are important to me and i don't wanna lose you and i don't want you to get hurt

i will. stay safe too, bye: **mike**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i srsly don't know what i should do with mike and zeke. should they get together, or should i add more characters and pair zeke with someone else? or should i pair mike with Levi and Erwin? aaaaaah fsdjgklfdj my multishipper heart just can't-


End file.
